Shirki's bath time
Sorry it sucks -//- You feel your nose slightly twitch at the smell, and sound from the gooy water pouring from the purple pipes. The colour of the water it self was a purplish blue colour, it looked more interesting than you expected. It felt like you were high on lollipop's and sugar, but that sounds too stupid to actually happen on someone, unless they were kids. Just thinking about how excited you were with water makes you snicker at your stupid mind. Your lost, coma-like mind. If you wouldn't have lost your memory, water would be just like watching paint dry on a midnight street. There was no point in it. No point in you. But this was different. Oh so different. You looked around on the floor for something... jumpy. You know, something that will make you feel like you were in a candy store. Wasn't this stuff... bubbly..? Oh, yes! Now you remember the name! The only bottle with a green cap on. You picked that up and sloooowly poured the oozing liquid into the bath tub, not really paying attention to how much you have poured in towards it. Besides, this wasn't your bath tub. It's actually nice of your "friend" to let you stay in their hive until you remember who you really were, and where you came from and your relationships. You bolded the word "friend" for a reason. For one, you just met. Only mere hours ago. And she suddenly treats you like a helpless little... oh what was that word again? Whatever, it doesn't matter. You just feel more uncomfortable than comfortable. That sounded weird. You squeak and quickly turn the water off. You forgot you had the dang thing on. How times flies, heheh. Heh. Stupid. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you slid inside. The water was more calming than you thought. Ahh, this was your life's meaning. Your sure of it. You THINK you remember back in days, to help you calm down or to think about something, you took a bath. So your taking one now; trying to remember your past. You don't even remember your name. How pathetic are you, eh? Just the word pathetic makes you snicker. If you look that word up it'll show a picture of you inside, saying "that one Troll who couldn't even remember her own name. That's the meaning of pathetic". Ah yes. Wasn't their relationship's thingy's? The one that shows each relationship thing... Oh gog, your so stupid. And pathetic. Ha. There was a heart one. For liking someone more than a friend. What was that called again?.. You closed your eyes and tried to remember. But only gasped at the life-flashing flashback that appeared in your head. Common, ______! Don't wanna be late, eh? Slow down, please! We're in a mat______shi_, so start acting like one towards me, WAHH! Heh. Oh, I do heart you sometimes.. Sometimes, what does that mean..?! You sat there in silence, eyes wide. Who was that boy...? Was he your.. heart-love thing? You KNOW for a fact that you had one, but you don't even remember his name! "UGH..." You shouted with a blow from your lips, bouncing some of the bubbles away from you. Oh yeah. You had bubbles in your bath... The look on your face looked like you about to kiss it's sorry face off. You shook your head and pouted. Let's try remembering your name... You slowly close your eyes again, trying to have another flashback to... to... to anything! Something! After waiting for a while, it finally came to you. Finally. But... wait... What's going... on... Shir, please, wake up... Stop sleeping! Please! S-Shir, your head..! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, PLEASE, YOUR MAKING ME CRY.... ... W-what's goin--''' '''FOR FUCK SAKE, SHIR, YIU HAD ME WORRIED!! O-ow, too tight for a hug... Don't do that ever again, okay, I'm so so sorry... .... Shir__...? S___k_?! 'Sh--' "SHIRKI!!" The words sprayed from your mouth as you sat up and panted slightly. What the fuck was going on there.... ... At least you remembered your name....